Kenny is back
by JjdoggieS
Summary: When Kenny decides to pay a visit to Levi. He interrupts him and his girlfriend Mikasa. Kenny decides to get very friendly with Mikasa with or without Levi's permission. Kenny decides the best way to do that was to kidnap her.
1. Kenny arrives

\- Mikasa's POV - -

Levi and Me were cuddling on the couch in his room when there was a knock at the front door. "Ugh, be right back babe." Levi said getting up then kissing me before getting the door. "Hello, Levi. Oh, why the long face? Don't you remember me?" I heard a man say to Levi. "Levi? What's going on?" I asked. "Mikasa, not now." Levi snapped at me. "Oh, do you have a girlfriend? Oh, let me see her. Pretty please." the man said to Levi. I got up from the couch and started walking over to see what was going on when Levi said "No." Levi said. "Mikasa go sit back down. I don't want you near this man."

"Gosh Levi, I'd say you hurt my feelings" the man said. "Kenny, I said no, now leave. And don't come back, ever." Levi snapped at the man. _That man's name must be Kenny._ "Fine have it your way. I will meet her one way or another. Whether you want me to or not. You have a good night Levi. You too Mikasa." Kenny said without even seeing me.

"Do you want to explain what that was about? Or will I have to force you." I asked Levi. "Ok, ok, ok, I'll tell you. That was a man from my past. His name is Kenny. He raised me, terribly I might add. He caused me to go into the underground..." Levi said regretfully, "... Mikasa, listen to me. Now that he wants to meet you, always have me or Eren by your side. Kenny is a crazy man. If he wants to meet you like he says he does, he will try about anything. Warn all your friends to act like they've never heard of you other Eren. Tell Eren everything. Don't talk to anyone other than Eren and me. I have no idea where his spies are but, they will be here shortly if they aren't already."

About 30 minutes later. "Levi I need to go talk to Eren. Can you walk me there, my love?" I asked batting my eyelashes to be cute. "Yes but, you'll need to cover your face. He can't see what you look like." I nodded. I saw an old mask from the harvest festival we went to last month. "Will this work?" I asked holding up the mask. "Perfect. And I still get to see those beautiful eyes of yours." Levi said then started kissing me again. I stopped the kiss and said "We seriously need to start going or he'll be asleep. And it's already 10:45" "Right Yeager can't seem to stay up past 11." Levi said. We grabbed our coats. I pulled my hood up and put the mask on so 'Kenny' couldn't see my face or my hair.

After a short 5 minute walk we reach Eren's house. "I'm going to check something real fast. Go straight to Eren's house, I'll be there shortly I ran up and rang the doorbell. "Hello? Who's there?" asked a strange voice as he opened the door to Eren's house. "Eren? It's Mikasa and Levi. Are you ok? Where are you?" I entered his house and flipped on the light. I took off the mask and pulled down the hood. I looked to his living room and I saw Eren tied to a chair with a rag in his mouth. I ran over to him. He was trying to say something but, I couldn't make out a single word he said. "Eren! What happened? Who was in here a second ago?" I asked while removing the rag from his mouth when he said, "Mikasa behind you!" "Agh! What the hell?" I said. There was a sharp pain in my neck. I felt and there was needle stuck in my neck, I pulled it out. Then I turned around everything becoming more and more blurry. "Mikasa, you're so beautiful we will have fun together." the blurry man said. I tried to punch him but I missed. "Fiesty I see. You will be so much fun." I heard Eren yell out Levi's name after I got stuck with the needle. I heard a the back door break open, while I got picked up and quickly carried out of the house, shortly after blacking out.


	2. Mikasa is gone

\- Levi's POV - -

I was checking out a noise behind Yeager's house when I heard "Levi!" being yelled from Eren. What the hell Yeager? I was walking to the back door when I looked in the window and saw Kenny fighting Mikasa, while Mikasa looked like she was about to pass out. I started charging toward the back door to Yeager's house. After several attempts, I finally broke the door. I saw Eren tied to a chair in the middle of his living room and Mikasa being carried over Kenny's shoulder while he ran out the front door. He used some stolen 3D mobility gear probably Yeager's to disappear into the night. I looked over to Eren and decided he'd be more useful if he was out of that chair.

"Damnit Yeager. How did you let him get to you?" I asked as I started cutting the ropes. "I don't know. I opened the door about 20 minutes ago. He asked if I was Eren Yeager. I answered yes. Then he tackled me and tied me to the chair." Eren told me. "Why didn't you yell earlier?" I asked him. "Well, he gagged me when i was yelling at him. It, Mikasa took out. And when she did he stuck her with whatever caused her to pass out." Eren explained. "Shit, Eren we need to move fast. We can't waste time. She is in a lot of danger being with him." I informed Eren. "Let's go tell everyone so they can help." Eren said about to run out the door. I grabbed his shoulder. I told him "No Eren. The more people that are involved the higher risk someone will die." "Ok we need to go get our gears and move out. Like you said" Eren said very menacingly. "I thought he stole your gear." I said. "No, he had on the belts and had the tanks with him when got here." Eren responded. "Well then more your ass Yeager. Meet me by the wall gate in ten minutes. I need to tell Erwin this." I snapped.

\- Kenny's POV - -

I barely escaped with the girl. At first she was kicking a little. Now she stopped the injection must have worked. I got out and over the wall with ease. I made sure to leave breadcrumbs for Levi. Not too many though. Don't need him finding us too fast. After flying for about ten minutes we reached my newest funhouse.

"Welcome back Kenny boy, dis' 'er?" Frankie asked. Getting up from his chair to inspect Mikasa "Yep. She's Levi's girlfriend. She must have something about her that makes her worth it to Levi. From what I saw all she cares about is 'dis Eren kid. He's her brother or something." Todd and George came out of the house now to inspect her too. Frankie yelled "Hey George, weren't we supposed to get a kid that looks like this about 9 years ago but she escaped with some kid."

"Yeah and that Eren kid must've helped her escape. I'll kill him for that or maybe i'll do that,..." George said pointing to Mikasa. "Hell no George. She is here for torture not sex. Maybe doing it with will be torture enough. Todd I have a job for you. Grab the girl and fallow me." He was compliant as ever. "I need you to change her into this." I said throwing a blue corset with black lace and a matching bottom. "We are going to have some fun tonight. We might even get a party girl out of this."


	3. Kenny's funhouse

\- Mikasa's POV - -

I wake stuck to a pole and I'm freezing. I tried to reach for my scarf but, my hands were cuffed to the pole. I looked down and I wasn't even wearing my scarf or my clothes. I was in some corset. It was really tight. "Look who's finally up. I was thinking Kenny used too strong of a dose on you and we'd have to party tomorrow." A strange man said. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" I asked. The man got a devilish grin and said, "Well you were stripping for us but you started to get too feisty so Kenny, had to put you down for a little bit." I knew he was lying, I didn't know how long it would take Levi and maybe Eren to get her so I played his little game.

"Well then let's get back to partying. But, I won't be able to do much from this pole." I said as cute and sad as I could. It worked because the man came over and quickly unlocked me from the pole. After he did I attacked him, he was ready for that and threw me into a wall. "Kenny! Get your ass down here we have a fighter." The man yelled

I got up and swung at him again. He threw me into the wall again. I started coughing up a little blood. "Kenny, this bitch is psychotic." he complained. Kenny stood there and watched as I attacked the man a third time. He wasn't ready this time I tackled him and started furiously punching him. I grabbed the knife out of my boot and without hesitation slit his throat.

I stood up and watched as the man died on the floor. "Todd what've I told you. Never underestimate an Ackerman." Kenny said to the corpse. "How do you know my last name?" I asked Kenny. "Mikasa don't you think I do research for my targets. Yours was very quick. I just asked a kid with a buzzcut who Mikasa was. He refused at first but I smacked him three times and he sang like a bird, especially about with your obsession with Eren. I knew you would visit him quickly so he was easy bait."

"Don't talk about Eren like that." I snapped. "Hm, who else did I see. Oh, that blonde kid. How the hell did he survive? He just looks like titan bait. How of does he cry? He must cry during like every mission he goes on. That's how he lived so long, he never leaves the walls." Kenny said testily. "Don't talk about any of my friends you bastard." I snapped again.

He grabbed my hair pulling me to his level. "Listen girl. If you want to even live to see any of your friends again you better start behaving. George get the whip." He yelled up the stairs, "Let's go. We are going to have some fun." He dragged me upstairs where a man was holding an old leather whip. "Good, now set up our little strippers area. It is going to be a fun night." Kenny said to in a whisper George, he made sure it was loud enough that I could hear him. "Come on little girl. Let's have some private fun." Kenny grabbed my hand and dragged me towards what I think was a bedroom.

"Now baby, lie down on the bed and I'll do the rest. Your little virgin self won't worry about a thing just don't run out on me; like Levi did the little shit." I slapped him. "I said not to talk about my friends like that." "You're going to get it now. Frankie get the cuffs better make it all four." He yelled down the hallway.


	4. Rescue

\- Levi's POV - -

I saw something red on the ground just outside the wall. I flew down followed by Eren. It was that damn scarf. "Eren this doesn't look good. She would never willingly take this thing off."

I said. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" Eren asked. "I have an idea, if it's where I'm thinking of then we better hurry. Around Kenny and friends, she won't remain a virgin for much longer." I told him.

I looked at him and that must have freaked him out because he snapped at me "Then what are we waiting around for? We need to go get her right now." "Eren calm down a little. If you go in with your swords swinging she'll be dead before we enter the house. I'll lead the way stay right behind me. Don't let them see you." Eren nodded.

I tossed him the scarf and we flew back up to the trees. Around dawn, we got close enough to a run-down house; to hear Mikasa screaming from inside saying, "Get off me, you pervert." and glass breaking

I stopped on a tree very close to the house and whispered to Eren, "Stay here. Wait until I'm in the house for two minutes. If i'm not out with Mikasa by then come in and be prepared to fight." He nodded again. I jumped off the tree and onto the roof. I looked over the front door and no one was there. Strange Kenny never leaves the door unguarded. I wonder what Mikasa did to require two people.

"Ugh. Keep your filthy paws off me!" Mikasa yelled. I saw Yeager about jump out of the tree. I jumped off the roof and slowly opened the door to not make any noise. I heard in the next room over, "Come on Mikasa do something you bitch. Or I might just sell you to the next bidder." Kenny said in his creepy voice. "You know what. Rot in hell bastard." Mikasa said to him.

I rounded the corner to see him smack Mikasa on to the bed. He was about to climb on with her when Yeager crashed through the window taking him out. I ran over to Mikasa. "Levi! Eren! What are you doing here?" She asked. "What do you think. Saving your ass for once." Eren snapped at her. "Ignore him right now. Are you ok? What did they do to you?" I asked her. "I'm okay, I guess. I'll tell you what happened later. Can we just leave?" She asked. "Of course but, I think your brother might kill Kenny first." I told her.

I pulled on Yeager's collar. "She wants to leave now. We're leaving. Leave him to rot in his filth. He's not worth it. Go outside wait there we will be there shortly.." I told him and he nodded. He left the room but, kicked Kenny in the stomach first.

"Here. Put this on," I said handing her my cape, "Eren doesn't need to see you in that. And I doubt you want to put your clothes back on if we can even find them." She agreed and put on the cape. I lead her outside where Eren was waiting lie he was supposed to. He asked her, "Mikasa, why is there blood on you?" "I'd rather explain later." She calmly said.


	5. The end

\- Mikasa's POV - -

When we got back to Trost Levi took me to my house to let me shower and change my clothes. I walked into the living room to talk to Levi and Eren if he wanted to hear about what happened. Of course, Eren was protective and wanted to hear what the bastard did to me. After I explained what happened for the most part.

"Oh, and to answer your question from earlier Eren. I might have killed someone." I told them. Levi seemed proud and Eren was shocked. "What do you mean you killed someone?" Eren asked. "I attacked him twice and he threw me into a wall twice so, I attacked him a third time while he was talking to Kenny and, … slit his throat." I said. "You what?!" Eren yelled. "And I stood over him and watched him die." Eren at this point looked at me like I was a psychopath and Levi was looking concerned.

"Mikasa, you need to go sleep." Levi said to me. "Eren and I will protect you. I promise." He kissed me and walked to my room.

The End


End file.
